Electronic devices, particularly portable electronic devices, are used for a growing variety of purposes, as well as in a growing variety of situations. Examples of portable electronic devices include smartphones, tablet computers, gaming devices, audio players, video players, cameras, portable computers, two-way radios, GPS receivers, and/or other portable devices. Portable electronic devices are susceptible to damage from a variety or forces or elements such as dropping, impact, and scratching. At the same time the cost of portable electronic devices is increasing. Improved apparatuses and techniques for protecting and holding portable and personal electronic devices are needed for better accommodating these changing use models.